


Chocolate Milk

by mapleandmahogany



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-11
Updated: 2006-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleandmahogany/pseuds/mapleandmahogany
Summary: Harry confesses to Ron how he feels about his role in their relationship.





	Chocolate Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

This is my first slash pRon. I do love the boys together, I hope to treat them well. Reviews are like chocolate!

* * *

~^~^~

 

“Is that what you wanted, Harry?”

 

“hmm-hm…”

 

“It’s good?”

 

“It’s so good, Ron, thank you.” Harry said, as he drank from his small cup of espresso.

 

Ron sat back in his chair at the tiny round table with his long legs extending into the aisle as he drank his chocolate milk. Observing the people in the cafe, at least half were openly gay. Harry and Ron both thought the place ridiculous, but Harry swore they made the strongest coffee in London. On this Saturday afternoon, Ron was happy to treat Harry to whatever he wanted.

 

“And your chocolate milk? It’s good too?” Harry asked. Ron smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

 

“Okay, here’s your bill, boys,” said a waiter about their age. He delicately rested his fingers on Ron’s shoulder, while leaning his weight onto one hip, speaking with an effeminate voice. “My name is Justin, and if there’s _anything_ I can get for you,” Justin stroked Ron’s shoulder with his fingertips, “you just let me know.” Ron gaped after Justin with furrowed brows as he pranced off to another table.

 

Harry was smiling, amused at Ron’s disgust.

 

“He was trying to pull me!” Ron said, wide eyed.

 

“Well yeah, who wouldn’t?” Harry said, nudging Ron’s foot with his own under the table. 

 

“But I’m sitting here with you!”

 

“Doesn’t matter. Big, strong bloke like you comes in here and orders chocolate milk. It’s kind of adorable, really.”

 

“What’s wrong with my drink?” Ron asked, looking into his glass suspiciously, then caught sight of Justin again.  “ …Ruddy poofter,” he said while shaking his head, sucking on his straw, drinking his chocolate milk again.

 

“Oh that’s rich, Ron. You calling _him_ a ‘poof.’”  Harry said.

 

“What? I may be bent because I like cock, _your cock_ , but for Merlin’s sake we’re still _men_!” Ron lowered his voice, leaning closely to Harry across the table, still insistent, “Look at him, he’s so light on his feet he doesn’t need magic to float around here.”Harry snorted into his espresso cup. 

 

They both looked across the café to see Justin wearing his shiny loafers and perfectly ironed outfit. The waiter laughed rather shrilly and swatted his hand in the air at what the patron was saying.

 

Harry and Ron both looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Fine, Justin was a ‘poof’.

 

“Well, thank you for the vote of confidence, but I think even Justin could tell _you_ are the _man_ in our house. I’m not sure the same could be said for me.” Harry said with sarcasm.

 

Ron looked affronted.

 

“What are you talking about? You’re every inch the man I am,” Ron waggled his eyebrows at his own innuendo. “Look at you. Your shirt’s wrinkled, your jeans are dirty, neither of us has shaved since yesterday morning and you’ve practically got a beard already. And your trainers are ancient – bloody hell, Harry, your shoes are coming apart, we’ve got to get you news ones.”

 

“I’m not sure you can defend our masculinity while suggesting shoe shopping there, mate.” Harry said enjoying how riled up Ron was getting.

 

“Not _shopping._ We go in, purchase the first pair we find in your size, and leave. That’s it. Don’t even try them on.” Ron was quite adorably determined.

 

“All right, whatever you say. We’re _both_ men.” Harry agreed, but Ron didn’t miss the satirical tone in Harry’s voice.

 

“What is it then? Out with it, Harry. Are you in one of your moods again?”

 

“No,” Harry said urgently, reassuring Ron with a smile and subtlety patting Ron’s knee under the table. “It’s just, well, I’m the one who does all the wash, and the cleaning, and I manage the finances—.”

 

“I help you with that stuff whenever you ask,” Ron defended himself.

 

“Well, yeah, but I shouldn’t have to ask, should I?” Harry didn’t want to start a row, but it was true.

 

“So that’s it, you think you’re not a man in this relationship because you do all the cleaning? You don’t have to do it, you know.”

 

“No, there are other things.” Harry’s voice dropped off, he took another drink.

 

“Alright, then, let’s have it.” Ron sat back, crossing his arms over this chest, ready to defend himself again.

 

Harry hesitated, sighed, then set his jaw and spoke again, “Well, how many times in the past month have you let me top you?” Harry watched as the expression on Ron’s face softened from a scowl to a grin. He leaned over the table again, looking Harry directly in the eyes.

 

“Is this just because you want to fuck me?” he asked quietly, looking both amused and thrilled.

 

Harry just shrugged and smiled, knowing his cheeks were pink.

 

“Why haven’t you just done it then?” Ron said gently, putting his hand over Harry’s on the table in a rare public display of affection. “Or at least said something.”

 

Harry turned his hand over to squeeze Ron’s in return. “Well, I shouldn’t really have to a—”

 

“ _Shouldn’t have to ask_ , yeah, I get it.” Ron said, shaking his head in mock annoyance.

 

“I’m not complaining. It’s just that you are kind of a wild fire once you get going, you know.” 

 

Not that it was a bad thing. In the past weeks they had perfected the pattern of their sex life. First, Ron would lay Harry back on their bed, lower to his knees and suck him until Harry bruised Ron’s shoulders with his fingertips while he came. Then Ron would lay over him, pushing Harry’s knees up wide and high. He would go slow at first but increasing to wild, enthusiastic thrusting before the end.

 

“Sorry, Harry,” Ron said, with that heated look in his eye that told Harry he was being undressed and debauched in Ron’s imagination. “You are just so hot, I can’t hold back once I get my hands on you. I love _taking_ you.”

 

Both were distracted, gazing with lust into each other’s eyes, when Justin passed their table, saw their joined hands, and wailed, “Ohhhh, how _sweet!"_

 

They uncomfortably parted their hands but kept their eyes fixed.

 

_I want you_ , Ron mouthed silently to Harry, who nodded in agreement.

 

“You finished with your drink?”

 

“Yes. Still want to go buy me new trainers?”

 

“Yes. _Tomorrow._ Home now.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Ron withdrew a handful of Muggle paper money, and tossed it on the table as he stood up.

 

“No, Ron, that’s too much.” Harry said, reaching for the money.

 

“Leave it. Justin can buy himself something pretty and think of us.”

 

Ron grabbed Harry’s wrist and nearly dragged him out of the café, heedless of the stares.

 

Harry Apparated the both of them outside the door to their cottage. 

 

Once inside, Ron embraced Harry, pausing to carefully take his glasses off and set them on the table. He kissed him once on the nose and rested his forehead against Harry’s.   
  


“I don’t like that you haven’t been telling me what you want,” Ron said, looking down at Harry, stroking the dark stubble along Harry’s jaw.

 

Harry felt very small under Ron gentle reprimand. “I know. I’m sorry.”

 

Ron smiled at Harry again, running his fingers through Harry’s hair, kissing his forehead. He pulled Harry’s jumper over his head, followed by his own.

 

“You _are_ a gorgeous man, Harry,” he said, roaming over Harry’s chest and shoulders with his large hands. “You are a strong, powerful wizard and every bit of you is mine.” 

 

He unbuttoned Harry’s jeans and pushed them down past his hips, nipping at Harry’s shoulders and neck while he wriggled the rest of the way out of his clothes. When Harry stood completely bare, Ron took his hand and pulled him back into their bedroom. Harry felt the familiar excitement build in his belly in anticipation of what lay in store. 

 

Ron pushed Harry back onto their bed, feet dangling over the side. Harry slowly stroked himself while he watched, as Ron divested himself of his own clothes and sank onto his knees in front of Harry. Without warning Ron surrounded Harry’s cock with his mouth. 

 

Harry groaned at the sudden shock of pleasure and arched his back. 

 

“Hmmm,” Ron hummed onto the head before removing his mouth. “I love the way you writhe around under me,” he said, while he stroked Harry with one hand and his own hard-on with the other. 

 

Ron ran his hands from Harry’s inner thighs, kneading his thin, muscular hamstrings along the way and pushed his knees up and apart. Ron gave Harry a gentle warning this time, sucking the flexed tendons of his inner most thigh, before blowing his hot breath onto Harry’s tight ball sac. He licked and sucked the textured pink skin there and just as he had so many times before; Harry managed to levitate a jar of lubricant from the bedside table while writhing and arching in pleasure from the heat of Ron’s mouth. 

 

Ron stood up, leaned over Harry, and took a small amount of lube from the jar. He worked his slick fingers along the cleft of Harry’s arse, and easily maneuvered two into the warm opening.

 

Ron was sucking Harry’s sensitive nipple when he felt Harry’s chest quiver, not from pleasure this time, but a silent chuckle. 

 

Removing his fingers, Ron placed his hands on either side of Harry’s shoulders on the bed, looking down at his smirking lover.

 

“I’m doing it again, aren’t I?” Ron asked. 

 

“Yes, but it’s ok. I love you, and this.” He said with a tiny shrug.

 

“No. No. I want you to have your way with me.” Ron’s voice was lusty, but still full of his trademark mischievousness.

 

He kissed Harry, hard at first, and then softly stroked his tongue with his own, grinding his hard cock against Harry’s.

 

He climbed onto the bed behind Harry and leaned back onto his elbows while Harry turned to admire him.

 

“Here I am, Harry. I’m all yours. You can do anything you want. Or tell me what to do.”

 

Harry’s breath caught in his throat, and his cock twitched at the sight of his strong Ron, surrendering himself.

 

“Yeah? You sure about that?” Ron held up his hands, palms upwards in response: _Here I am._

 

Harry climbed onto the bed and then pulled Ron onto his knees in front of him. Ron’s hard, freckled chest pressed against his own. Harry pressed their cocks together, frotting them slowly, while he sucked on Ron’s neck.  “Alright then, Gryffindor, put your hands on the headboard for me.”

 

Ron obeyed, grinning. The glistening tip of his cock proving how eager he was to please Harry.

 

Harry, so keyed up with having Ron completely obedient, felt their foreplay was quite done. Coating his hand with the slickness from the jar, he stroked and teased his own prick as he positioned himself behind Ron. Harry licked along Ron’s spine between his shoulder blades and blew against the wetness, thrilled at the hitch in Ron’s breathing.

 

“Move your knees wider,” Harry instructed, as he kneeled behind him, his slick hand glided between Ron’s arse cheeks, finding the circle of heat. He easily slid one, and then two fingers into him while Ron keened a pleasured sound, rolling his head back. 

 

After sliding his fingers in and out and once more, Harry added a third. He was careful but urgent to stretch him quickly. Ron’s moaning became more desperate, his grip tightening on the wood slats of the headboard. Harry moved his fingers easily within him, but it had been a long time since he’d put anything more than two fingers inside Ron.

 

“Oh yes. Yessss,” Ron whispered.

 

“I have to take you now.” Harry said, removing his fingers, immediately replacing them with the swollen head of his cock. Ron made tense groaning sounds as Harry moved just the tip back and forth between the tight rings of muscles several times. He felt dizzy with pleasure.

 

Placing a kiss on Ron’s shoulder and both hands on Ron’s hips, Harry held him tight as he thrust in completely.

 

Ron hissed a sharp intake of breath through gritted teeth, and his whole body tensed.

 

“You okay, love?” Harry asked, still gripping his hips tightly, holding back his instinct to begin thrusting in earnest. Ron nodded, his eyes still closed.

 

“Just… intense,” he said breathlessly. “Can feel how long it’s been.”

 

“I’m not in a hurry.” Harry spoke gently into Ron’s ear. He was desperate to fuck Ron, and hard. The tightness was driving him mad with desire, but he wouldn’t do anything that might be too rough. 

 

“Come here, big man,” Harry said, wrapping his arms around Ron’s torso, pulling his back close to his own chest. Harry leaned back, sitting onto his heels while Ron sat back onto Harry’s lap, slowly and fully burying Harry’s cock inside him. Ron let out a tense grunt at the movement. 

 

“We’ll take it slow. Relax, let me hold you.” Harry kissed and sucked on Ron’s neck and then down his shoulder while caressing Ron’s balls with one hand. He whispered endearments and promises into Ron’s ear, running his hands over Ron’s muscular chest and arms, down between his legs to stroke him and caress his swollen sac and then back up again. 

 

After a few, slow passing minutes Harry felt Ron’s upper body begin to loosen up in his embrace and the tension around his cock eased as well. Ron’s shoulder and neck looking raw and pink from the scratching of Harry’s stubble.

 

“See, Harry,” Ron finally spoke, turning to kiss Harry. “You’re so manly you make me feel like a bloody virgin again… it’s brilliant.”

 

Harry sat up, pushing them both onto their knees again. 

 

“You did it on purpose, didn’t you? Kept me from fucking you for so long so you’d be tight and sensitive again.”

 

Ron just smirked, leaning forward taking hold of the headboard once again, and teased Harry’s cock by clenching his muscles around him.

 

Harry chuckled, “Ok, if that’s your game, I’ll give you what you’re after.”

 

“Please,” Ron said.

 

Harry smacked the white, freckly arse playfully, leaving a pink handprint on the spot and began to move with him. Slow at first, withdrawing his entire length until the tip nearly came out, thrusting the head back and forth before slowly pushing his entire length back in again.

 

Ron’s low, throaty moans filled the room, the sound motivating Harry to increase his pace. 

 

Harry held Ron around the ribs with one arm and put his free hand over top Ron’s gripping the headboard. He rocked his hips faster, only pulling out an inch before thrusting back in hard, making Ron grunt with every plunge.

 

Ron stroked his own cock with increasing speed to match Harry’s thrusts. Their bodies glistening with sweat as they worked together with the strong push-pull of their lovemaking. Harry reached down and stilled Ron’s motions on his cock.

 

“Not yet. Wait. Until I say,” Harry struggled to say, not willing to slow down his now frenzied pounding thrusts.

 

The sounds of their combined moaning, cursing, and praises to each other filled their house and their minds. Nothing else existed outside of the room where their bodies joined.

 

Ron felt Harry’s body stiffen, his thrusts becoming erratic and knew Harry was close. Ron reached back with both hands, feeling the sides of Harry’s arse cheeks, flexing with each plunge.

 

“That’s it, Harry, so hard and strong,” Ron said, knowing the sound of his voice would push Harry over the edge. “Fuck me, come inside me, let go, Harry.” His final words worked like a charm. As if on cue, feeling as though electric magic pulsed through his body and out his cock, Harry cried out Ron’s praise. 

 

Ron continued to hold onto the bed to support Harry when he collapsed onto his back, panting and exhausted.

 

When Harry’s spent erection slid from Ron, he sat back on his heels again as Ron turned over and laid down in front of him, looking quite pleased with himself.

 

 Ron cast a smirk at his own still hard cock, jutting out from its copper curls. His skin flushed, and glowing with perspiration, and his chest still rising and falling heavily.

 

“I’m waiting until you say, Harry. Are you gonna make me wait all night?”

 

Harry smiled, crawling over top of Ron, lying on top of him, claiming his mouth in a kiss.

 

“Just another minute longer,” Harry said, nuzzling the soft spot behind Ron’s ear. “I thought you might want to watch.” 

 

Harry kissed Ron’s lips once more as he shimmied down the bed, trailing his lips lightly over his torso until he settled himself between Ron’s parted legs. Harry knew Ron’s need was great by now, having patiently waited for Harry to have his way with him. Harry didn’t waste any further time, stroking the soft skin down tight, licking the tender pink head of Ron’s cock, and getting it wet enough that his lips slid down the shaft easily. 

 

Harry relished in the satisfied groan that escaped from Ron, and began lifting his head and lowering it in a patient, steady rhythm.  He felt even better when Ron put his large hand in Harry’s hair and involuntarily jerked his hips, thrusting into Harry’s mouth. Harry was well practiced at taking Ron down, and hummed his encouragement.

 

When Ron’s moans became grunts, Harry gently tightened his hold on Ron’s clenching balls, and slid another finger slowly back between his hot cleft. Ron held his breath with the anticipation of Harry’s encroaching finger towards his still slick hole. When he finally slid the finger in, Ron gasped, and it only took Harry another upward suck and he tightly gripped Harry’s hair and came with a whimper. Harry continued to suck and swallow until Ron’s cock began to soften.

 

“Oh, Harry,” Ron said with sigh when Harry settled next to him, his head nestled in the crook of his arm. “You have to remind me to let you take over more often.”

 

Harry rested his hand on Ron’s chest, feeling his heartbeat and breathing slow until they both fell asleep.

 

The next morning, almost noon, Ron stumbled into the kitchen. The socks and t-shirts were folding themselves at a table in the corner, while a brush was scrubbing a skillet in the sink. Harry sat at the table, waving his wand periodically at the household tasks, marking a ledger with columns of numbers on it.

 

Ron mussed Harry’s hair before stooping to kiss his head and then sat down to the full breakfast Harry had prepared. Harry chuckled when Ron picked up his chocolate milk first. 

 

“What? What’s so funny?”

 

~^~^~^

 

_A/N I want to thank Abigail for the super quick beta. Especially all those writers who preceded me, who taught me about The Harry-Ron love. : )_

_If you have made it this far, please take another sec to review!_


End file.
